Avatar: The Journey after Ozai
by Jray1100
Summary: My first fanfiction ever, begins right after Aang's defeat of Ozai and his reunion with Katara in Ba Sing Sei at the Jasmine Dragon. This is my first FanFic and it will contain a decent amount of fluff, especially Kataang but also with some other characters. It will be the original couples from the show. Kataang, Sukka, and Maiko.


**Avatar: The Journey after Ozai**

**Note: This FanFic begins right after Aang's defeat of Ozai and his reunion with Katara in Ba Sing Sei at the Jasmine Dragon. This is my first FanFic and it will contain a decent amount of fluff, especially Kataang but also with some other characters. ;) I appreciate any feedback and help that anyone can offer. Thank you and I hope you enjoy :D This first chapter will be kind of short in comparison to coming chapters, I'm just trying to get my creative juices flowing and see how alive the ATLA community is.**

Aang excused himself from the table where all his friends were sitting enjoying tea at Iroh's tea shop The Jasmine Dragon. He stared off into the sunset and wondered about his future, he didn't want his little band of friends to break up and end their nomadic adventures. Then he felt a hand on his arm and just by her touch he instantly knew that it was Katara.

"What are you thinking you about Aang? You seem distant" Katara said with a concerned look on her face.

Aang turned to face her and gave her a warm smile "I'm just thinking about the future, I really don't want our group of friends break up. I really enjoy our adventures together."

Katara smiled back at him and said "Listen Aang I just want you to know that I want to stay with you wherever you decide to go, and I'm sure if our group does break up, everyone will still get together all the time"

Aang blushed lightly and stared into her wonderful blue eyes and asked "You really mean that?

Katara looked surprised "You really need to ask? After everything we've been through you think I would leave your side?"

Aang gave her an goofy smile and managed to stutter out a response. "I…uh…I was hoping but I didn't know you felt that close to me."

Katara eyed him with seductively and said "let me show you how close I feel to you." She began to kiss him passionately, then Sokka saw them.

"AANG WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY SISTER?!" Sokka screamed while crossing the balcony towards them.

Aang backed away quickly doing his best to spit out an apology to Sokka. "Uh.. Sokka I'm uh…sorry for doing… whatever I did wrong… I guess?"

"WHATEVER YOU DID WRONG? Well let's see? You are out here kissing my 14 year old sister like you guys are married or something!" Sokka raged. "Katara can you leave us for a little bit? I need to have a conversation with Aang."

Katara looked suspiciously at Sokka and nervously at Aang, and then turned to leave.

Sokka faced Aang and said "Listen Aang, I know you guys are close, but I never thought you were that close. Even though the war is over, I think that my dad's directions to watch out for Katara still stand and I was just surprised to see that." Sokka said with a grin. "I just want to you to know that even though I trust you, I'll still be watching you both like a hawk. I don't want to see or hear of any shenanigans, understand?" Sokka said with a more serious tone.

Aang looked him in his eye and returned his serious look "I understand Sokka, I hope you know me and trust me enough by now to know that I would never do anything to hurt Katara." Sokka gave him a nod and a small smile.

"I hope so Aang… I hope so. Because if you do hurt her, it won't be me you'll be having to worry about, it will be her and my dad." Aang laughed.

"I know, if I ever hurt her I think I would do just as much damage to myself as she would to me, I can't imagine having to live without her. I think she is my soulmate, I knew the moment I saw her that I would love her. Just as I knew that we would be great friends the moment you both broke me out of that iceberg."

"Twinkletoes is being sincere Sokka" Toph said as she walked up behind them, along with Zuko, Mai, and Suki.

"Lighten up on the kid Sokka." Suki said "He just saved the world now he just wants to spend some time with the girl he loves, just let him have some fun."

Sokka sighed "Fine… but not **too** much fun."

Having gotten that conversation out of the way Aang sighed and turned to everyone as Katara walked back to him and held his hand. "So what are we going to do guys?" He turned to Zuko and Mai "I know you guys need to go back to the Fire Nation soon, but do you have some time to take a vacation with your friends?" Aang asked with a smile.

"Of course, as busy as we may be, we will always try and find time to have fun with you guys as much as possible" Zuko said. "Besides, I've been trying to get Mai to lighten up, and this might be the perfect opportunity." He said with a smile. Mai just gave Zuko a light punch on the shoulder and a peck on the lips to signify her annoyance and her agreement.

"Zuko do you think we could use your house on Ember Island? That would be really cool to take a vacation there." Sokka asked while all the others nodded in agreement.

Zuko nodded his head "Absolutely, we should have fun before all the post war work starts, and besides the Avatar and friends are always welcome at any home of mine." Zuko said with a wide smile.

Mai looked at him suspiciously, "What's got you so excited to go to Ember Island?"

Zuko looked at her with an innocent looking grin and said "Nothing honey, just looking forward to spending some good, quality vacation time with my friends." Then he pulled her closer to his side and whispered into her ear "And some alone time with you, so be ready."

"Great so it's decided, we'll say goodbye to Iroh, then we'll all head to Ember Island for a much needed vacation" Aang said with a giant smile on his face, and he also managed to sneak in a wink to Katara that not even Sokka noticed.

When she saw Aang wink at her, she thought she had managed to hide her blush from everyone, but shortly after she entered the bedroom that the girls all shared, she was confronted by Toph and Suki.

"So Katara what happened towards the end of the conversation that made your heart beat faster and made you blush so badly?" asked Toph curiously.

"Yea I noticed that you were blushing right after Aang stopped talking, was it something he said?" Suki continued.

Katara laughed "No it was Aang just being a goofball trying to get a reaction out of me by winking at me after he finished talking haha." The other girls joined in laughing with her.

"It worked quite effectively too" said Toph, which just made Katara blush even more, it also made her miss Aang even though they had been apart barely 25 minutes. At the same time,

Aang was meditating on the balcony of his room and was thinking now that he stopped Ozai, was it the end of his major adventures with his friends? Or just the beginning? Aang could only hope that his Avatar duties and Zuko's job as Firelord didn't eat up all their time. All Aang knew was that for the time being he was content with his victory over Ozai and vacationing with his friends and his beautiful girlfriend Katara.

2 days later the Gaang was heading to Ember Island for a long-awaited vacation, however Sokka realized it wasn't going to be much of a vacation if he had to watch Katara and Aang the whole time. Suki kept telling him to lighten up on them, but he wasn't giving in….


End file.
